Il était une fois
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Il était une fois un royaume posé comme une fleur sur l'océan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Et d'ailleurs, on leur a demandé leur avis aux personnages ? Si ça se trouve ils préfèreraient être à moi. Au moins moi je les gâte, je les bichonne, je les aime…

Il était une fois…

Chapitre un : Le conseil

Il était une fois un magnifique royaume qui se trouvait très loin, au milieu de l'océan. Il était posé comme une immense fleur sur l'eau.

On l'appelait Atlantis.

Ce royaume était dirigé par une souveraine belle et bienveillante qui portait le nom d'Elisabeth. Elle régnait sur ses sujets avec justice et équité, veillant à ce que chacun trouve sa place et soit heureux.

Elle était assistée dans sa tache par ses ministres qui l'aidaient à administrer le pays et prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient pour le bonheur et la sécurité de tous. Son chef des armées était le chevalier John Sheppard. C'était un homme séduisant, fort et courageux qui avait maintes fois fait preuve de sa vaillance au combat contre les terribles ennemis qui les guettaient aux confins des frontières. Il était secrètement amoureux du prince Rodney mais n'osait faire sa déclaration tant il redoutait d'être éconduit par ce dernier.

Puis venait Carson Beckett, le chef apothicaire, guérisseur du royaume. Sage et bon, il était aimé de tous et la reine suivait toujours ses conseils d'une oreille attentive. Il venait d'une contrée lointaine dont il parlait quelquefois avec nostalgie. Il y était question de lacs, de châteaux et de landes mystérieuses où rodaient des esprits et des fantômes en quête de salut. Où de belles dames évanescentes se mourraient d'amour dans leurs donjons, désespérant du retour de leur bien-aimé.

La reine avait également pour conseillère une jeune princesse exilée, Teyla. Le royaume de la princesse Teyla était tombé aux mains des fourbes Génii et de leur cruel roi Kolya mais celle-ci ne désespérait pas de retrouver un jour ses terres et de chasser l'intrus hors du trône.

Mais tout le monde avait une faiblesse particulière pour le prince Rodney qui était un lointain cousin de la reine. Celui-ci avait beau être arrogant, capricieux, gourmand et imbu de lui même, il était très ingénieux et intelligent et avait lui aussi sauvé le royaume à plusieurs reprises grâce à ses inventions. Passionné de sciences et visionnaire, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans les catacombes du château qu'il avait transformé en laboratoire. Il y était heureux entouré de ses grimoires, fioles et autres objets étranges qui l'entouraient. On le soupçonnait de pratiquer la magie mais personne n'en était vraiment sûr. Et même si cela s'était avéré vrai, personne n'aurait osé le défier car son caractère emporté était légendaire. Et puis il était le cousin favori de la reine qui lui passait tous ses caprices .Il était secondé dans ses expériences par des lutins dont le chef, Radek lui était tout dévoué. Radek venait lui aussi d'une contrée lointaine et étrange qui s'était séparée en deux royaumes. C'est du moins ce qu'avait cru comprendre le prince Rodney quand son assistant s'était le premier jour de leur rencontre lancé dans des explications sur ses origines. Mais le prince n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille dans ses chères catacombes et qu'on lui fournisse toutes les sucreries qu'il désirait.

Mais ce jour là, à l'aurore, il fut tiré de son sommeil par un messager de la reine qui le mandatait immédiatement pour une réunion urgente des conseillers. Il s'étira, grogna mais se pressa tout de même un peu. On ne faisait pas attendre la reine, même si des liens de parenté lui assurait l'immunité. Cette dernière était en effet très ferme dès qu'il s'agissait des affaires du royaume. Et qui disait réunion du conseil, disait…Le prince eut un petit sourire et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite.


	2. Réunion du conseil

2) Réunion du Conseil

Les conseillers du royaume arrivèrent les uns après les autres dans la grande salle du Haut Conseil d'Atlantis.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les losanges jaunes et rouges des vitraux et éclairait la pièce de délicats rayons colorés.

Le chevalier Sheppard arriva au même moment que le prince Rodney. Il lança un regard admiratif à ce dernier vêtu d'un habit bleu qui lui allait à ravir. Le prince rougit mais ne se priva pas d'admirer lui aussi le chevalier habillé de noir qui arborait sur sa poitrine les armoiries d'Atlantis : Un cheval ailé prêt à prendre son envol.

L'apothicaire fit son entrée et donna le bras à la princesse Teyla pour la conduire à sa place. Celle-ci se laissa faire avec un gracieux sourire et s'assit.

La souveraine d'Atlantis ouvrit la séance extraordinaire du Conseil. Son visage d'ordinaire avenant était grave.

-Je vous ai mandaté à ce conseil car j'ai reçu de graves nouvelles. Mes messagers me rapportent que divers incidents ont eut lieu à nos frontières de l'est. On dit que le roi Kolya a rassemblé ses armées à nos portes et qu'il serait prêt à nous envahir.

-Mais ne pouvons nous pas quérir des explications à leur ambassadeur sur Atlantis ? s'enquit Carson.

-C'est fait et la réponse est arrivée tout à l'heure. Selon lui, il s'agirait simplement de manœuvres qui se dérouleraient exclusivement sur le territoire des génii.

-Nous savons bien qu'il est impossible d'accorder la moindre confiance à cet usurpateur ! s'exclama la princesse Teyla. Il prépare certainement quelque chose.

-Envoyons l'armée en poste à nos frontières de l'est, suggéra le chevalier.

-Non, nous ne sommes surs de rien et je ne veux pas risquer d'incident diplomatique.Prince Rodney, vous partirez aujourd'hui même envisite à la cour du roi Kolya. Le chevalier Sheppard vous servira d'escorte. Vous essayerez de savoir ce que préparele roiet quels sont ses desseins.

-Mais, majesté, et mes recherches ? Nos lutins ont trouvé un nouvel E2PZ qui nous sera fort utile. Vous savezcombien ces objets magiques sont indispensables à la sécurité de notre royaume et…

-Cela attendra. Mes émissaires sont déjà en route pour le pays des génii afin de préparer votre venue. Le prétexte invoqué est de rendre visite à votre cousine Allina. En effet le peuple des Dagans est désormais sous l'autorité des génii et Allina réside actuellement à la cour de Kolya. J'ai le souvenir que vous vous entendiez bien étant enfants.

Sachez d'ailleurs que je ne serais pas hostile à une union. On dit qu'elle est devenue une très charmante jeune femme. Et puis vous devriez commencer à songer au mariage. Vous demanderez donc une entrevue avec elle.

L'épée du chevalier Sheppard tomba avec fracas sur le sol.

-Je ne veux pas me marier, répliqua le prince boudeur. Je suis très heureux comme ça. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que c'est un laideron.

-Oui, on dit qu'elle a le visage couvert de verrues, ajouta le chevalier Sheppard.

-Il paraît qu'elle louche, renchérit la princesse Teyla venant au secours du prince Rodney pour qui elle avait beaucoup d'affection.

-Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'esprit et peu de connaissances, rajouta Beckett l'apothicaire. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Peu importe ! s'exclama la reine scandalisée par ces débordements de perfidie. Prince Rodney, vous partez sur l'heure pour le pays des génii avec le chevalier Sheppard. J'ai dit !

Le prince, mécontent ne put qu'acquiescer. Soit, il irait espionner chez les génii, bien que cette activité soit indigne de son rang. Les intérêts du royaume d'Atlantis étaient en jeu. Il saurait faire abstraction de ses désirs même s'il se demandait comment la cité pourrait survivre en son absence. Mais d'ici à épouser sa cousine Allina, il n'en était pas question . Il se souvenait très bien de cette petite peste qui lui avait volé son E2PZ de poche lors d'une chasse au trésor organisée à l'occasion de son anniversaire.

D'ailleurs son cœur était pris ailleurs.

Mais derrière une porte dérobée, des oreilles attentives n'avaient rien perdu de leur conversation : Le fourbe Kavannaugh était aux aguets. Une fois de plus on n'avait pas daigné le convier à une réunion du Conseil. Manifestement on ne lui faisait pas confiance.

La reine ne lui avait jamais pardonné lorsqu'il s'était plaint et avait mis en doute ses compétences. Elle n'était alors que souveraine stagiaire. Kavannaugh avait adressé une longue missive aux régents de l'époque( Les tuteurs d'Elisabeth) afin de leur faire part de ses doléances. Le message était si long qu'Aidenn, le conseiller du chevalier Sheppard avait dû réquisitionner sept cent pigeons voyageurs pour l'acheminer à destination.

Evidemment les souverains de l'époque avaient fait fi de ces jérémiades mais Elisabeth qui en avait eu vent lui en tenait toujours grief.

Kavannaugh ricana. Il tenait peut-être sa revanche. S'il s'y prenait bien, il allait à la fois se débarrasser du prince Rodney dont il était jaloux et renverser la reine.

Il reprit le passage souterrain par lequel il était venu et sortit par les douves en balançant quelques coups de pieds aux rats qui traînaient par là.

Enfin la chance tournait en sa faveur.

Il se frotta les mains.


	3. Le vaisseau des étoiles

3) Le vaisseau des étoiles

Les préparatifs du départ furent rapidement expédiés. Le prince Rodney fit maintes recommandations et ordonnances à Radek et se présenta au bout de la jetée.

Le navire était prêt à appareiller.

C'était un bâtiment magnifique. Le prince l'avait inauguré en personne un an auparavant et lui avait donné le nom de « Vaisseau des étoiles ».

Certaines voix s'étaient élevées pour proposer un nom extravagant comme « Puddle Jumper ». Quelle étrange idée ! D'ailleurs cela ne voulait rien dire. Le prince n'avait pas cédé et avait eu le dernier mot. Et puis la souveraine l'avait soutenu.

De toute façon le nom de « vaisseau des étoiles » lui convenait à ravir. Quand le bâtiment filait sous le vent,toutes voiles gonflées, il avait tant de grâce qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait s'élever dans l'azur.

Le prince admira le bateau et se félicita une fois de plus pour son bon goût.

Le chevalier qui était également le capitaine du navire l'attendait afin de le conduire à ses appartements. Le prince le gratifia d'un grand sourire.

-Merci chevalier, j'espère que vous saurez nous mener sans encombres à destination et que je n'aurai pas le mal de mer.

Le chevalier retint les paroles désobligeantes qui lui montaient aux lèvres.

Il était épris du prince, certes, mais ce dernier n'allait tout de même pas lui apprendre son métier. Est-ce que lui se mêlait des expériences qu'il menait dans ses catacombes ?

Il se remémora l'entretien privé qu'il avait eu avec la reine juste avant son départ. Celle-ci l'avait expressément mandaté. Elle tenait à lui prodiguer quelques recommandations et l'avait dûment chapitré.

-Chevalier Sheppard, je n'oublie pas votre rang et la place que vous tenez à la cour mais néanmoins, ou bien justement à cause de cela, je vous confie la responsabilité du prince Rodney. Que cela reste entre nous. S'il apprenait que nous avons eu cet entretien, nous aurions à essuyer son courroux. Vous connaissez son naturel emporté. J'exige qu'il bénéficie d'une protection rapprochée de votre part ( Là, le chevalier était bien d'accord avec la reine).

D'autre part, et que cela reste encore plus confidentiel, bien que je sois assurée de votre loyauté,je vous demande de prendre mon cousin un peu en main (Là aussi le chevalier n'y voyait aucune objection, bien au contraire).

Le prince quitte rarement ses catacombes. Il manque d'expérience sur le terrain et a besoin de s'aguerrir. Vous êtes du même rang et vous pouvez donc vous permettre quelques libertés à son égard (Le chevalier était de plus en plus d'accord avec sa souveraine). Alors, ne le ménagez pas trop. Profitez de ce voyage pour lui inculquer quelques notions de euh comment dirais-je ? Des notions de bravoure par exemple. Bon, à vous de voir. Je me fie à votre bon sens.

Après tout il y a des chances pour qu'il devienne un jour mon successeur. Comme vous ne l'ignorez pas, je n'ai aucun héritier direct et le prince est mon plus proche parent.

Lors, en écoutant le prince exprimer des doléances avant même d'avoir embarqué, le chevalier Sheppard se dit que la reine ne manquait pas de sagesse. Après tout le prince Rodney n'avait pas à le prendre de haut. Lui-même était de sang royal. Ses ancêtres avaient fondés le royaume et si, depuis, le pouvoir avait changé de mains, il n'en demeurait pas moins que sa lignée était aussi ancienne que celle du prince, sinon plus. Il était peut-être temps de rafraîchir la mémoire de ce dernier sur leurs arbres généalogiques.

-Dites, prince Rodney, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous rappelle quel rang j'occupe à la cour.

D'autre part, sachez que je suis le seul maître à bord de ce vaisseau. Ici, tous me font allégeance et les décisions m'appartiennent. Il s'agit de mon navire et j'en ai le commandement. Même si vous l'avez baptisé avec toute la grâce et l'imagination dont vous êtes si coutumier, ajouta le chevalier avec élégance et dans le but d'atténuer la sévérité de ses propos.

-Hum hum, bien sur, chevalier Sheppard, vous avez mille fois raison. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je suis sujet à divers maux : Les piqûres d'insectes m'étourdissent, je dois dîner avec régularité pour ne pas tomber en faiblesse et mon teint blanc et délicat est sujet aux brûlures du soleil.

Le chevalier sourit. Bien sûr la reine avait raison : Même s'il trouvait le prince très à son goût celui-ci avait besoin de s'endurcir un peu.

-Nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous satisfaire, soyez en sûr. Je prendrais personnellement soin de vous, prince.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement et le chevalier le trouva une fois de plus charmant et irrésistible.

-Merci, je n'en attend pas moins de vous tous. Vous savez à quel point je suis important pour le royaume. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il m'arrive quelque malheur !

Charmant, irrésistible et...divers épithètes, pas des plus élogieux passèrent par la tête du chevalier. Cela allait « d'égoïste présomptueux » à « goujat à qui ça ne ferait pas de mal de passer quelques heures au pilori, histoire d'apprendre un peu de courtoisie ».

Il se contint et donna le bras au prince afin de le conduire à ses appartements.

Sur ces entrefaites, se présenta le conseiller Aidenn. Celui-ci salua le prince et se tourna vers le capitaine :

-Capitaine Sheppard, la reine a souhaité que nous fassions une escale au château du duc de Lupus. Nous nous y pourvoirons en eau et vivres. Nous y passerons une nuitée. Le duc est un fidèle allié de notre royaume, un ami indéfectible de notre peuple. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance, nous serons très bien accueillis.

_Cher Duc de Lupus_

_Comme vous en avez certainement été prévenu par un précédent message de la reine Elisabeth, le prince Rodney et le chevalier Sheppard qui sont des hauts dignitaires du royaume d'Atlantis, en chemin pour rendre visite à la cour du roi Kolya feront bientôt escale chez vous. Sans vous rappeler discourtoisement les vingt-cinq mille sequins d'or dont vous êtes mon débiteur et les renseignements concernant certaines disparitions mystérieuses dont je dispose à votre égard, je vous serais gré de retarder autant que possible leur départ de votre château._

_Soyez sûr que je saurais vous en témoigner ma reconnaissance._

_Bien à vous_

_C.Cavanaugh, pair à la cour royale d'Atlantis._

_P.S : Messire, je sais quelles idées saugrenues vous traversent actuellement la tête mais oubliez. Cette missive s'étiolera et ne sera plus que lambeaux dans les vingt secondes. ( Justement une invention du prince en question)._

_P.S bis : S'il leur arrivait quelque malheur, si par exemple, nous aurions à déplorer leur décès accidentel, j'oublierai certaine dette que vous avez contacté à mon égard._

A suivre…


	4. Sur le pont, au clair de lune

4 ) Sur le pont, au clair de lune...

Le voyage s'annonçait bien. Le vaisseau des étoiles alliait la vitesse à la grâce et filait sous des vents favorables.

Le prince passa la journée dans ses appartements à consulter quelques grimoires et manuscrits retrouvés dans les souterrains du royaume. Ces manuscrits très anciens, environ dix mille ans, se révélaient être des trésors de connaissances pour des esprits avertis. Le prince Rodney était sans conteste le plus compétent pour déchiffrer les textes et en saisir toute la complexité. C'était du moins son avis personnel.

Ils avaient trouvé également de nombreux objets mais curieusement seuls les gens de la lignée des Sheppard et des Beckett possédaient le don magique qui permettait de leur donner quelque vie. Mais finalement ces objets s'avéraient inutiles et de toute façon personne ne comprenait leur utilité.

Le soir venu, le prince se para de ses plus beaux atours et se rendit à la salle des banquets. Le capitaine Sheppard l'y attendait et le mena à sa place.

Le repas, délicieux, fut servi dans de la vaisselle d'or et d'argent et le prince y fit honneur. La conversation était aimable et il se montra plein de verve et de charme.

Le capitaine était de nouveau sous l'emprise de son soupirant. Quand les beaux yeux bleus se posaient sur lui, son cœur s'emballait et lui venait l'inspiration. Il se voyait, ménestrel inspiré, déclamer le plus beau des poèmes, des vers qui parlaient d'amour et de gentilshommes énamourés à son bien-aimé (1). Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par l'objet de ses rêves.

-Capitaine Sheppard, vous siérait-il de faire une promenade sur le pont en ma compagnie ?

-Avec grand plaisir, prince Rodney, répondit le capitaine, manquant de s'étrangler sous l'émotion.

Le pont du bateau, désert, était éclairé par les doux rayons de la lune, une bise légère soulevait les voiles.

Les deux hommes firent quelques pas sur le bateau. Pour une fois, le prince se taisait et ce fut le capitaine qui parla.

-Prince Rodney, S'enhardit-il.

-Oui, capitaine Sheppard, répondit le prince, s'arrêtant et lui faisant face.

-Je..heu, et bien.. bafouilla t'il

Décidemment, il n'arriverait jamais à faire sa déclaration ! A ce momentla mer secourable vint à la rescousse. Une vague souleva le bateau et le prince, déséquilibré, tomba en avant dans les bras du capitaine (2) qui ne laissapoint passer l'aubaine et l'entoura solidement de ses bras. Le visage du prince était enfoui contre sa poitrine. Il releva lentement la tête. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et les lèvres du capitaine se rapprochèrent doucement de celles de son bien-aimé.

-Capitaine Sheppard !

Ventrebleu de crénom de dieu de palsambleu ! En voilà un qui tombait bien mal à point !

Le prince se libéra prestement de l'étreinte du capitaine.

-Euh, capitaine Sheppard, je venais m'enquérir si vous aviez encore besoin de mes services pour cette nuit ?

Le capitaine dévisagea son conseiller : La chaise à clous, l'empalement, le garrot… Non, tout cela était encore trop doux. Et pourquoi ne pas rester dans la vieille tradition maritime et le traîner au bout du corde derrière le bateau, un morceau de viande rouge dans les chausses ? Cela ferait un met de choix pour les requins. Son conseiller était encore bien tendre. Ou bien le pendre à la vergue. Il en était là, se demandant si son conseiller servirait de festin aux requins ou aux mouettes quand le prince le héla.

-Capitaine Sheppard, vous m'entendez ?

Le capitaine émergea de ses envies de tortures.

-Euh oui, prince Rodney.

-Je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir, doux chevalier.

Il s'éclipsa dans ses appartements laissant le capitaine furieux et navré.(3)

-Capitaine ?

-Oui, passez une bonne nuit conseiller Aidenn.

Il s'accouda au bastingage et se laissa emporter par ses rêveries.

_A suivre…_

1)Punaise, je vois bien Sheppard déclamer des vers dans la série!

2)Ben oui, c'est par hasard, juste au bon moment, comme au cinéma.

3) Frustré aussi, certainement.


	5. Au château de Lupus

5) Au château de Lupus

Au soir du quatrième jour, ils accostèrent au quai du château de Lupus. La nuit était déjà tombée et la lune pleine et ronde éclairait d'une lueur sinistre la forteresse flanquée de ses sombres donjons.

Le duc les accueillit lui-même devant le pont-levis. Il était gras, mou et avait de petits yeux porcins.

-Prince Rodney, chevalier Sheppard, quel honneur pour moi de vous recevoir dans mon humble château.

Il eut un large sourire obséquieux et se courba tant devant ses hôtes qu'ils ouïrent tous le bruit net d'un tissu qui se déchire.

Le duc, confus, porta la main à son fondement.

-Veuillez m'excuser, majestés, mais vraiment, quel honneur pour moi de vous recevoir, répéta t'il.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, daigna répondre le prince Rodney. Faites-nous conduire à nos appartements, nous sommes fatigués.

Le chevalier Sheppard qui malgré ses sentiments était loin d'être aveugle se dit que le prince avait aussi à prendre quelques leçons de diplomatie et de courtoisie.

-Bien sûr, sire, répondit le duc d'un ton mielleux. J'espère vous avoir pour hôte au festin qui a été apprêté en votre honneur.

-Très bien, cela me sied, je suis affamé, rétorqua le prince. J'espère que les mets seront à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Le capitaine faillit s'étouffer. Le prince se conduisait véritablement comme un goujat. Ils allaient avoir une conversation sous peu tous les deux et le capitaine n'hésiterait pas à frapper du poing sur la table si cela était nécessaire ! Après tout il avait l'appui de la reine pour cela.

Pour le moins, les appartements convinrent au prince et celui-ci se montra satisfait.

Il prit un bain et choisit soigneusement un costume pour le dîner. Non pas en l'honneur de leur hôte mais dans l'intention de plaire au chevalier. Ce dernier avait une belle prestance et le prince n'aurait jamais accepté d'être en reste. D'autre part, de tendres sentiments le poussaient vers lui mais manifestement celui-ci avait de la peine à se déclarer.

Il allait peut-être falloir l'aider un peu.

Justement ce dernier se présenta, soucieux.

-Prince Rodney, défions-nous du duc. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sens le danger.

-Allons, allons, chevalier Sheppard, tout va bien. Finalement ce périple est une aubaine. Nous voilà débarrassés de la férule de ma cousine la reine, qui est charmante, bien sûr mais qui passe son temps à essayer de régenter ma vie.

Il se rapprocha ostensiblement du chevalier et lui dédia un sourire éblouissant.

-Comme vous le faisiez obligeamment remarquer avant notre départ, nous avons le même rang alors au diable le protocole ! Appelons nous donc par nos prénoms en privé. Envoyons l'étiquette par dessus les remparts si vous le voulez bien ? acheva t'il avec un sourire charmeur.

Le chevalier déglutit avec peine.

-Oui, bien sûr, avec plaisir, prince, euh, Rodney.

-Si nous allions dîner, John ( Le prince appuya délibérément sur le nom, lui donnant une consonance suave), me donnerez-vous le bras ?

Le festin fut succulent. Le duc appréciait la bonne chère .On leur servit tout d'abord un brouet puis une poularde accompagnée de noix et de noisettes puis des chapons, le tout servi sur une nappe de lin brodé. Des musiciens accompagnaient le repas et jouaient des airs parfois gais, parfois mélancoliques.

Mais les convives, fatigués ne tardèrent pas à prendre congé.

-Mon serviteur va vous raccompagner dans vos appartements, messires. Une bonne flambée vous y attend. Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit.

Le capitaine Sheppard crut déceler une note d'ironie derrières les paroles du duc. Il décida de se tenir sur ses gardes. Cette nuit il veillerait. Il était responsable du prince et tiendrait ses engagements.

Après avoir raccompagné ce dernier à la porte, il lui souhaita avec regret une bonne nuit et rejoignit sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur la couche moelleuse et se prit à rêvasser.

De son coté, le prince se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit. Ah, il aurait pu ne pas se trouver seul, si seulement le capitaine, non John, rectifia t'il. Si seulement John...

A ce moment là, il entendit un petit grincement et tourna la tête en direction du bruit : Un pan du mur coulissa et une main décharnée et griffue se faufila par l'ouverture.

Le prince ne demanda pas son reste. Il bondit , se précipita hors de sa chambre, ouvrit à la volée celle du chevalier et se jeta dans le lit de ce dernier qui le reçut dans ses bras.

-Euh, prin...je veux dire Rodney . Enfin ! Je n'y croyais plus. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu précipité ? Enfin, je veux dire, êtes vous sûr de vos sentiments ? je ne voudrais pas vous déshonorer et vous compromettre dans un moment d'égarement que vous pourriez regretter ensuite et...(1).

-Johnnnnnnn ! Il y a un monstre dans ma chambre ! cria le prince en se serrant encore plus fort dans les bras de son chevalier.

-Un monstre ? répéta le chevalier qui commençait à comprendre qu'il s'était fourvoyé sur les intentions de son bien-aimé.

-Oui, un monstre avec des doigts crochus et griffus et..

-Hum hum, allons voir ça.

Le chevalier serra la main tremblante du prince et l'accompagna dans les appartements de ce dernier. Ils étaient vides.

-Où ça, le monstre ?

-Là, le mur s'est ouvert et une main est sortie.

Le chevalier Sheppard s'approcha et serra son prince contre lui .

-Vous voyez, il n'y a rien ici. Il appuya fortement sur le pan de mur qui s'ouvrit brutalement sous la poussée. Les deux hommes tombèrent en avant, la tête la première dans le souterrain. Ils glissèrent sur une pente et atterrirent dans une petite alcôve éclairée par une torche. La porte de la chambre se referma avec un claquement sinistre derrière eux.

Le chevalier se saisit de la torche. Les murs étaient suintant d'humidité et une odeur fétide se dégageait du souterrain.

-Johnnnnnn !

-Allons, un peu de bravoure, Rodney. Soyez courageux. Et puis vous n'avez rien à craindre, je suis là pour vous protéger.

Le prince commençait à se sentir rasséréné quand un rugissement résonna dans les couloirs obscurs et fut aussitôt multiplié à l'infini par l'écho.

-John, qu'est-ce ? Le prince se serra contre le chevalier qui en profita pour lui passer un bras autour de la taille.

-Je n'en sais rien mais cela se rapproche.

La bête se rapprochait en effet. Ils pouvaient ouïr son souffle rauque et l'entendait grogner. Puis elle surgit soudainement devant eux, leur arrachant des cris de surprise et de terreur.

De terreur qui remontait à leur enfance. Tous les petits atlantes la connaissait cette bête. Elle peuplait les images des livres d'enfants, les contes, les menaces des grand-mères : « Si tu n'es pas sage, si tu ne manges pas ta soupe, si tu n'obéis pas à tes parents, il viendra, il t'emportera dans son antre et te dévorera tout cru ».

Le wraith.

-Mais ça n'existe pas, c'est dans les contes, ça, balbutia le prince terrorisé.

Le chevalier lui aussi était tétanisé. Le wraith n'existait pas, c'était une légende qu'on se racontait depuis des lustres. Une légende transmise de génération en génération, des histoires qu'on se racontait autour du feu ou avec ses petits camarades pour se faire peur les nuits de pleine lune.

Le wraith existait bien pourtant. Il s'avança, menaçant.

Le valeureux chevalier se plaça devant le prince.

-Rodney, dans les livres, comment on tue le wraith, déjà ?

-Euh, avec une boule d'argent, je crois, ou bien on le traîne au soleil. A moins que..Non, je confond avec... Il me semble qu'il faut lui transpercer la poitrine de part en part. Oui, c'est ça !

-Reculez, Rodney et préparez- vous à vous sauver s'il le faut, dit le chevalier d'un ton décidé en portant la main à son épée.

-Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai, John !

Le prince recula tout de même de quelques pas. Le chevalier brandit son épée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

Le wraith bondit. Le chevalier se ramassa sur lui même et au moment opportun, lui transperça le corps de son épée. La bête tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un cri d'agonie qui se répercuta longuement dans les douves.

-Oh John, quel preux et vaillant chevalier vous êtes, s'écria le prince en se jetant à son cou.

Cette fois-ci, l'occasion était trop belle, le chevalier enlaça fougueusement son prince et se prépara à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à mon wraith ? hurla le duc qui venait de surgir dans le souterrain. (2)

Le prince se dégagea.

-Votre wraith ? Mais où l'avez vous débusqué, d'ou vient-il ?

-Il a été capturé par des chasseurs il y fort longtemps dans une contrée lointaine. Je l'ai acheté et élevé dans mon château. Il m'était d'un précieux secours pour résoudre certains problèmes et maintenant, il est mort, c'est fini, larmoya le duc. Je m'étais attaché à lui.

Il se pencha sur la bête et éclata en sanglots.

-Je suis perdu, il me le fera payer cher. Il veut votre perte.

-Mais de qui parlez-vous ? s'enquit le chevalier.

A cet instant, le wraith, dans un dernier sursaut planta ses doigts crochus dans la poitrine de son maître qui perdit aussitôt ses couleurs et se décharna à toute allure.

-Kav…Aaaaah !

Le chevalier récupéra son épée et prit le prince par la main.

-Nous embarquons tout de suite sur le "vaisseau des étoiles", pas de discussion. décida t'il. (3)

Ils s'enfuirent discrètement et embarquèrent à bord du bateau. Ils réveillèrent l'équipage. Quelques instant plus tard, ils naviguaient en direction du pays des genii.

A suivre… 

1) Quel hypocrite, ce John, alors qu'il ne rêve que de lui sauter dessus, à mon Rodney !

2) Et oui, raté le bisou, une fois de plus…

2) Quel homme, quelle autorité !


	6. Trahison

6) Trahison

Calvin Kavanaugh, pair du royaume d'Atlantis franchit la frontière du pays des genii avant l'aube. Il avait voyagé sans faire halte depuis deux jours et deux nuits, ne sachant point si le complot qu'il avait ourdit avec le duc de Lupus avait été un succès.

Il se rendit directement au château et là, demanda audience auprès du roi.

On le fit patienter plusieurs heures dans une antichambre pleine de quémandeurs où, épuisé, il se laissa choir sur un fauteuil, jurant et se rongeant les ongles de longues heures.

Sa mise était négligée et ses longs cheveux n'avaient point connu la brosse depuis de nombreux jours.

-Calvin Kavanaugh, pair du royaume d'Atlantis !

Le planton venait de clamer haut et fort son patronyme à la cantonade. Et bien, pour ce qui était du secret, c'était gagné ! Il n'y avait vraiment plus les moyens de trahir en toute discrétion !

Mais le moment qu'il attendait depuis des lustres approchait. Oui, des lustres à courber l'échine devant une reine abhorrée, à servir de faire-valoir à un prince haï et jalousé qui lui avait toujours porté ombrage ! Le Grand Kavanaugh allait enfin se révéler et bientôt, s'il savait y faire, la couronne d'Atlantis ceindrait son front.

Il fut introduit dans un bureau austère et plongea immédiatement au sol pour une profonde révérence. Il finit par se relever pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de se prosterner devant le premier conseiller du roi : Cowen.

-Euh, conseiller Cowen, sans vouloir en aucune sorte vous manquer de respect, j'espérais humblement que sa majesté le roi Kolya m'accorderait la faveur d'une audience.

La situation était délicate. La première guerre kolyenne avait été civile. Kolya, alors ministre des armées avait fomenté un complot et renversé le roi Cowen. Il s'était assis sur le trône mais avait gardé ce dernier comme conseiller.

En fait, Kolya avait voulu ménager l'opposition et étouffer immédiatement tout rébellion. Il avait besoin d'une paix interne solide pour réaliser ses rêves de conquêtes et Cowen s'était finalement révélé meilleur conseiller que souverain.

-Messire Kavanaugh, vous vous présentez céans sans lettre d'introduction, couvert de défroques et en secret alors que nous attendons incessamment la visite de hauts dignitaires de votre royaume qui eux, ont quelque importance. Vous comprendrez aisément que notre roi ne perde pas son temps avec du menu fretin. Alors ne perdons plus le notre et dites moi ce que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

« Menu fretin !» Kavanaugh faillit s'étouffer. Lui, futur souverain d'Atlantis, le Grand Calvin Premier se faisait traiter de « menu fretin ». Il serra les dents et le reste.

-Sire, dit-il en s'imaginant ravaler une dignité qu'il n'avait pas, je viens vous faire part de quelques renseignements et peut être même vous offrir le royaume d'Atlantis. Il se tut, laissant planer un grand silence théâtral qu'il imagina être du meilleur effet.

-Comme vous y allez ! Il est de notoriété publique qu'Atlantis est une forteresse imprenable. Un bouclier invisible la protège. Ce qui est, je l'avoue un véritable mystère pour nous.

-Je viens justement vous livrer les secrets du royaume. Sous certaines conditions, vous le comprenez bien.

-Messire, même si par quelque miracle le royaume d'Atlantis n'était plus protégé, quelle étrange folie vous laisse penser que nous pourrions l'assiéger et même l'attaquer ?

-Conseiller Cowen, pardonnez moi si je me fourvoie mais il se dit ça et là que vous posséderiez des armes de démolition…

Une voix dure et grave se fit entendre :

-Et d'où tirez-vous pareil renseignement ?

Un homme vêtu de noir sortit de derrière un paravent. Haute stature, regard sombre et cruel, balafres..

-Majesté, roi Kolya ! Kavanaugh se jeta encore une fois face contre terre et se prosterna de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais autant balayé le sol de toute sa vie. Mais il se dit qu'il fallait bien en passer par là pour arriver à ses fins !

-Le bruit court, majesté..

-Bruit de corridor ! Balivernes ! Maintenant, dites nous derechef quels sont les renseignements dont vous disposez ou bien je vous fais passer à la question par mes bourreaux !

-De grâce, majesté, je viens en ami !

-Vous n'êtes qu'un traître à votre patrie doublé d'un couard. Mais je saurais me montrer généreux si vos renseignements présentent quelque valeur.

-Majesté, le prince Rodney et le chevalier Sheppard sont comme vous le savez, en chemin dans le but de rendre visite à la cousine du prince, Allina. Ceci n'est que prétexte pour espionner. Vos mouvements de troupes aux frontières de l'est inquiètent Atlantis et la reine se demande si vous ne fomenteriez pas une invasion du royaume.

-Et le bouclier ?

-Majesté, le renseignement que je vous apporte mérite forte récompense.

-Et à combien s'élève le prix de votre traîtrise ?

-Je veux la couronne d'Atlantis. J'en serai le roi. Sous la protection des genii, naturellement.

Le roi le dévisagea avec mépris. Ce pauvre Kavanaugh n'était qu'un insecte veule, un vulgaire cancrelat mais pour l'heure, il avait besoin de lui. Il l'écraserait plus tard.

-Soit.

-Et bien, comme vous le savez, le royaume tire son invincibilité de son bouclier. Sachez donc qu'il y a magie dans cette affaire. Ledit bouclier fonctionne par la grâce d'un objet magique qu'on nomme E2PZ trouvé par les lutins dans les souterrains. Le prince Rodney est, et j'en suis bien marri de l'avouer, un grand savant et a réussi à en percer le mystère..

Mais voici que le pouvoir du bouclier faiblit. Les lutins viennent de remonter à la surface un nouvel objet mais seul le prince en comprend les mystères.

Pour lors, et si le prince demeure céans, Atlantis sera bientôt vulnérable. Si de faite vous meniez bataille et mettiez la main sur l'E2PZ, vous seriez bientôt à la tête d'un véritable empire !

-Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, soyez mon hôte et ne sortez pas du château. Si vous me cherchez traîtrise, je vous occirais de mes propres mains.

Le pair Kavanaugh se jeta une nouvelle fois au sol afin de prouver son allégeance à son nouveau maître. Décidément, les parquets brillaient suite à son passage. Encore une fois, il se dit que cela était passage obligé pour sa quête du pouvoir…

A suivre… 


	7. Querelle

7) Querelle

Le vaisseau des étoiles venait d'essuyer une terrible tempête. Le bâtiment avait été ballotté, à plusieurs reprises soulevé au faîte de vagues hautes comme des donjons puis était retombé dans les creux en chutes vertigineuses. Mais il avait tenu bon. Le capitaine était resté sur le pont, affrontant la tempête avec son équipage. Une dernière vague gigantesque s'était abattue sur le pont faisant se pencher dangereusement le bâtiment à bâbord. Les hommes, las et trempés se mirent à écoper en criant et s'invectivant.

Le prince Rodney qui lors de la tempête s'était tenu au fond de son lit dans ses appartements, les mains sur les oreilles et au bord de la nausée, fit irruption, frais, sec et parfaitement ragaillardi. Il se tint tout de même à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer et héla le capitaine :

-Capitaine Sheppard ! euh.. John, je suis fort contrarié. Tous ces bruits m'empêchent de me pencher avec toute l'attention requise sur mes grimoires. Vous n'ignorez pourtant pas que j'ai besoin de calme pour me vouer à l'étude. Mon génie ne saurait souffrir plus longtemps pareille cacophonie. Je vous serais donc gré de faire ce que vous ordonnent vos obligations. Faites cesser sur l'heure ce tumulte afin de me satisfaire. Je l'exige !

A ces paroles, le sang du capitaine ne fit qu'un tour. Il sentit le courroux lui monter au nez. Là, le prince exagérait. Il l'attrapa sans ménagement aucun et le plaqua contre la timonerie. Des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur eux.

-Maintenant, Rodney, vous allez bien m'ouïr, il est temps qu'on vous rapporte quelques vérités : vous êtes capricieux, égoïste, présomptueux et discourtois et de surcroît, vous êtes persuadé que le royaume tourne autour de vous !

-Ah oui, répondit le prince ulcéré, et bien vous n'êtes qu'un mufle et un petit chevalier de rien du tout !

-Et qui vous a sauvé des griffes du wraith, l'autre jour ?

-Fi donc, un tout petit wraith de rien du tout, poitrinaire et famélique !

-Ce n'était point ce que vous disiez, vous étiez tremblant comme une feuille et m'avez sauté au cou, s'exclama le chevalier perdant dans son emportement tout esprit chevaleresque.

-Ah oui, et vous savez ce qu'on m'a conté un jour ? Il paraît que lors d'un retour de manœuvre une vilaine chauve-souris vous a justement elle aussi sauté au cou. Et je me suis laissé dire que vous n'étiezpoint plein de forfanterie à ce moment là, ajouta le prince avec perfidie.

-Prince Rodney, retournez séance tenante dans vos appartements ou bien je vous fais jeter aux fers, rugit le capitaine hors de lui, attrapant son prince par les poignetset le secouant.

-Vous oubliez qui je suis, capitaine Sheppard, répliqua le prince avec hauteur. Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner. Je ne suis pas de vos armées, moi.

-Et vous, vous oubliez que je suis seul maître à bord et que je fais céans ce que bon me semble !

Puis, avant que le prince ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il le saisit par la taille, le serra avec autorité contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. (1)

Puis il le libéra.

-Goujat, comment avez-vous osé ! s'exclama le prince en le souffletant. (2)

-Vous ne vous êtes point débattu, il me semble ? répliqua le capitaine qui ne manquait certes point de goujaterie.

Le prince en resta coi. Il se drapa dans un silence indigné et disparut dans ses appartements.

Le capitaine resta campé là, les mains sur les hanches. Le prince l'avait bien cherché. Certes, il aurait préféré l'embrasser sous des auspices plus romantiques mais ce dernier lui avait fait perdre son sang-froid.

Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle l'incident de la chauve-souris. Elle s'était collée à son cou et se compagnons, malgré tous leurs efforts n'avaient pas réussi à la déloger. L'un d'eux, même, croyant avoir affaire à un suppôt du diable, lui avait lancé une poignée de sel ! La chauve souris avait brutalement réagi et il avait failli trépasser. Après moult souffrances il avait sombré dans les ténèbres. On lui avait raconté que la bête l'avait alors lâché et que Beckett,l'apothicaire l'avait ramené à la vie avec des sels et des potions. Certains murmuraient qu'il était un peu sorcier mais peu importait au chevalier.

N'empêche ! il aurait juré qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chauve-souris ordinaire mais il avait préféré se taire. Les ragots et colportages allaient bon train au royaume d'Atlantis et cela jasait déjà suffisamment au coin du feu sur sa mésaventure.

Il n'était point dans ses intentions d'en rajouter.

Et maintenant, il était en discorde avec son bien aimé. Il pouvait encore certes se jeter à ses pieds pour implorer son pardon mais il serait sûrement éconduit.

Plus tard, certainement.

Il laissa son regard errer sur l'horizon. Au loin, des bancs de brumes laissaient apparaîtreça et là des coins de terre.

Ils étaient en vue du pays des genii.

A suivre… 

(1) Rhâaaa, des hommes comme ça on n'en fait plus maintenant !

(2) Ben oui, tiens. Comment il a osé ?


	8. Au pays des genii

8) Au pays des genii

-Prince Rodney, roi Kolya.

-Roi Kolya, Prince Rodney

-Chevalier Sheppard, roi Kolya.

-Roi Kolya, chevalier Sheppard...

La litanie semblait interminable et le protocole était d'un ennuyeux! Mais il était dans ses obligations de s'y plier. Le prince porta une main devant sa bouche et se retint au dernier moment de bailler lorsqu'il croisa le regard courroucé du chevalier.

Le roi qui n'avait rien perdu de cet échange eut un petit sourire amusé et décida de passer à l'offensive. Il les avait accueilli avec empressement et s'était montré fort courtois et amical à l'égard du prince.

-L'étiquette qui régit le protocole chez les familles royales nous fera un jour périr d'ennui, prince Rodney. Laissons-là discours et compliments si vous le voulez bien et passons à des sujets plus plaisants.

Le prince dédia un sourire reconnaissant au roi. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air aussi mauvais qu'on le disait. De méchantes langues avaient certainement colporté quelques ragots à son égard. Et puis…il était grand avec des yeux vifs et sombres. Et ces balafres ! elles lui seyaient bien et donnaient un petit air romantique au personnage, une allure de pirate.

Et puis, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour attiser les aiguillons de la jalousie chez un certain chevalier à qui il tenait quelques griefs ?

Il nota avec satisfaction que ce dernier suivait la conversation d'un regard désapprobateur.

-Prince Rodney, c'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous recevoir dans mon pays. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Partout on ne discourt que de votre intelligence qui est paraît-il si grande.Je souhaite que nos deux pays entretiennent des relations de paix et d' amitié et peut-être pourrions tisser des liens plus étroits ?

Le prince jeta un regard furtif au chevalier. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Quel bonheur ! Si cela continuait le prince allait en tomber en pamoison !

-Quels agréables propos vous tenez là, roi Kolya. Je suis sûr que nous allons très bien nous entendre. Il vit le chevalier se raidir. Quel merveilleux château, quel goût pour les belles choses.

-De grâce, prince, vous me flattez. Mais je vais vous laisser reposer. Nous reprendrons cette délicieuse conversation au dîner. Vous y verrez d'ailleurs votre cousine Allina. Vous êtes certainement impatient de la rencontrer. Mon conseiller vous a arrangé une entrevue en soirée.

Le roi Kolya s'éloigna. Ce prince était délicieux. Tout simplement charmant. Parfaitement à son goût. Dommage ! Quoique avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être allier l'utile à l'agréable. L'autre était dangereux. Il allait falloir s'en défier.

Le prince et le chevalier furent conduits dans leur suite. A peine seuls le chevalier se planta devant son toujours bien-aimé et laissa déverser son courroux :

-Prince Rodney, vous vous oubliez ! Que signifient ces familiarités incongrues et déplacées envers le roi Kolya ?

-Je ne saisis point vos griefs, chevalier Sheppard. Voilà que vous me faites reproche de me montrer aimable et courtois envers notre hôte. N'est-ce pourtant pas cela que vous désiriez ? Voyez comme je vous suis obéissant !

Lors, si vous voulez bien me laisser, je souhaiterai revêtir de nouveaux atours afin de faire honneur à notre hôte, justement.

Sheppard serra les dents et vira au rouge. Le prince se demanda s'il n'avait point trop réveillé l'ire de ce dernier qui le saisit par la taille et l'approcha brutalement de lui. Rodney ferma les yeux et tendit les lèvres. Mais finalement le chevalier garda raison et s'éloigna à grand pas. Le prince Rodney en resta tout déconfit. « Quel goujat vraiment, ce chevalier ! ».

La salle des banquets était somptueuse. Elle scintillait sous les lustres et de nombreux ajours laissaient passer les derniers rayons de soleil. Le prince Rodney escorté du chevalier Sheppard avait à peine franchi le sol qu'une débauche de frou-frou soyeux et de dentelles se jeta dans ses bras et planta deux gros baisers sur ses joues.

-Rodney, cousin Rodney, quel plaisir de vous retrouver après toutes ces années !

Le prince la dévisagea. Bien sur, elle n'avait rien d'un laideron. De beaux yeux noirs, une chevelure d'ébène, la taille mince et bien prise et toujours son petit air espiègle.

-Mais quel est ce bel homme qui vous accompagne ? Me présenterez-vous, cousin Rodney ou bien devrais-je le faire moi-même ?

Le chevalier Sheppard eut un sourire éclatant. L'aubaine était par trop tentante et il n'allait pas se priver lui aussi. Il allait rendre au prince la monnaie de son écu.

-Mais oui, prince Rodney, présentez moi derechef à cette merveilleuse apparition !

Le prince pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

-Princesse Allina, je vous présente le chevalier John Sheppard. Chevalier Sheppard, la princesse Allina, ma cousine.

Le chevalier se pencha avec élégance et fit un baisemain qui fut accueilli par un sourire gracieux et plein de charme.

Le prince lui jeta un regard noir et Sheppard jubila.

-Princesse Allina, me donnerez vous le bras afin que je vous accompagne à votre place ? proposa le chevalier qui vit avec plaisir l'exaspération poindre sur le visage de son prince.

-Avec plaisir, beau chevalier.

On déclara le repas servi. Le prince Rodney était placé à la droite du roi et Sheppard leur faisait face. Il observait au bord de l'apoplexie les minauderies de son bien-aimé sous les regards plus qu'admiratifs du souverain. Pardieu, il allait tenir la promesse faite à la reine Elisabeth et offrir désormais au prince une protection _très_ rapprochée. Et ce n'était pas ce roi fantoche qui allait s'interposer. Justement celui-ci s'adressait à lui :

-Chevalier Sheppard, est-il coutume sur Atlantis que le chef des armées tienne lieu d'escorte à un prince de sang royal lors de ses déplacements. Vous n'avez donc point d'occupation d'importance dans votre royaume ?

La provocation était grossière et n'atteignit point son but. Le chevalier garda son sang-froid mais ventredieu de foutremol ! Encore une parole de ce genre et ce seraient des amourettes qu'on dégusterait au dessert, roi ou pas roi. Foi de Chevalier Sheppard !

-Si vous étiez au faite des coutumes en usage dans nos royaumes, vous sauriez, sire qu'il incombe au chef des armées d'assurer la protection des héritiers à la couronne. Mais à votre décharge, il est vrai que vous n'êtes point né roi et donc personne ne vous tiendra rigueur pour votre ignorance, assura le chevalier. La politique serait plutôt votre fort.

Les conseillers Aidenn et Cowen étaient au bord de la crise nerveuse.

-Laissons donc les jeux politiques de coté afin de nous consacrer à ceux du charme et de l'esprit, répliqua le roi en se tournant vers le prince.

Il serra les dents. Avant ce soir il allait ordonner à ses bourreaux de faire le ménage dans la salle des tortures. Sous peu, il y aurait un invité de marque.

-Encore faut-il avoir les qualités nécessaires afin de les pratiquer ces jeux.

Pour le ménage, ce ne serait pas nécessaire finalement. Les bourreaux aussi, il s'en passerait. Après tout, il ne fallait pas dédaigner de se mettre à l'ouvrage de temps en temps, histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

La princesse Allina qui n'était point sotte et avait perçu l'antagonisme entre les deux hommes relança la discussion sur le chemin de la bienséance :

-Roi Kolya, parlez nous de vos conquêtes, on dit que vous avez voyagé au-delà des grands territoires et que même vous auriez entraperçu des êtres que personne n'a jamais vu. De ce qu'on m'en a conté, ils ressembleraient d'étrange manière aux wraith des livres de contes pour enfants. Mais peut-être ne s'agit-il que d'affabulations.

-Il s'agit de la pure vérité, princesse et j'ai le pressentiment qu'un jour nous en entendrons parler de ces créatures, répliqua le roi.

Le chevalier croisa le regard du prince. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Les conseillers se détendirent et le banquet se termina dans la bonne humeur.

Le prince et le chevalier prirent congé de leur hôte.

Ils furent introduits dans la suite de la princesse Allina. Celle-ci les reçut avec grâce et fit moult sourire au chevalier.

Le prince se renfrogna.

-Allons donc, cousin Rodney, vous n'avez donc pas changé. Vous boudez toujours quand on vous contrarie. Passons plutôt un bon moment, je vous prie. Donnez-moi quelques nouvelles de vous. Contez-moi quelque moment de votre vie amoureuse. Avez vous donné votre cœur ? Soupirez-vous auprès d'une belle ?

Le prince, horriblement gêné, rougit violemment.

Allina le scruta attentivement.

-Cousin Rodney, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez point encore jeté votre gourme ? Mais c'est vrai, déjà enfant, vous fuyiez quand je tentais de vous embrasser !

Devant le silence embarrassé et plus qu'édifiant du prince, elle éclata de rire.

-Et voilà que mon cousin est toujours puceau ! s'exclama- t'elle joyeusement en s'adressant au chevalier Sheppard.

Si cela était possible, le prince se serait jeté dans la plus profonde des oubliettes pour se cacher tant son embarras était grand.

-Si votre cousin désire préserver sa vertu afin de l'offrir à l'élu de son cœur, c'est tout à son honneur,(1) répliqua le chevalier en jetant un regard réprobateur à la princesse et en venant au secours de son bien-aimé.

-Comme vous voilà empourpré, cousin Rodney, votre joli teint me fait songer aux magnifiques pavots qui poussent dans mon jardin (2).

Puis elle se reprit et son expression devint sérieuse :

-Trêve de taquinerie, nous devons avoir céans une discussion sérieuse. Il se passe des choses graves ici. Avez vous ouï parlé des armes de démolition que possèderaient les genii ?

_A suivre…_

Il a pas une idée derrière le tête celui-là ?

A mon avis, les pavots, ils ne doivent pas lui servir qu'à décorer les vases, à la princesse.


	9. La fronde et première nuit

9) La fronde et première nuit

_Des armes de démolition…_

Le chevalier Sheppard, chef des armées et de la sécurité du royaume réagit aussitôt :

-Des armes de démolition ? Bien sûr, au royaume d'Atlantis comme ailleurs, la rumeur court, colportée à grands frais par nos pigeons voyageurs qui sont toujours à l'affût des dernières nouvelles. On murmure qu'il y aurait des armes de démolition cachées chez les genii mais rien n'a été prouvé. D'ailleurs ces armes sont interdites par la Convention des Royaumes Unis.

Mais n'est-ce pas une préoccupation peu commune pour une princesse, aussi charmante soit elle ?

Si le prince possédait une arbalète, le cœur du chevalier aurait été transpercé sur l'heure.

Chevalier Sheppard, cousin Rodney, je vais vous confiez mon secret : Cela n'est point pour mon plaisir si je réside à la cour du roi Kolya. Je suis d'une société secrète qui a pour nom Quindosim. Notre but est de maintenir la paix dans nos royaumes. Nous soupçonnons le roi Kolya de détenir des armes de démolition dissimulées dans un abri dans un but de conquêtes et de guerres.

Mais avant d'aller de l'avant, jurez moi que vos lèvres resteront scellées quoiqu'il arrive et même si vos vies en dépendaient.

-Je le jure, princesse Allina.

-Vous avez ma parole, ma cousine.

Alors ne soyez point parjures. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. De nombreux gouvernants nous ont rejoint dans notre fronde : Nous comptons parmi nous Zarah de Proculis. Les abbots qui craignent avant tout la violence vivent dans la peur de subir un jour la domination de Kolya. Nous avons également le soutien du chancelier Druhin, de Hoff.

-Hoff ? Je me suis naguère rendu en cure dans ce pays, faute à mes nombreuses intolérances accompagné de mon apothicaire, Beckett. Il soupirait à l'époque pour une délicieuse hoffane, je crois. Mais hélas, une épidémie de fièvre a emporté la malheureuse. Notre apothicaire s'est montré inconsolable, conta le prince Rodney.

-La contée de Sertita est avec nous, poursuivit la princesse. Leur chef est un homme courageux, un véritable guerrier. Son sourire se fit rêveur à l'évocation de l'homme en question.

Les territoires du sud sont entrés dans une lutte fratricide : les deux chefs Harris et Carrus sont en conflit pour la couronne et Manaria, gouvernée par Smyldion a fait allégeance au roi Kolya. ( 1).

-Mais, cousine, le roi Kolya m'a fait l'effet d'être une personne charmante. Ne serait-il point plutôt victime de quelque persiflage ? S'enquit le prince s'attirant par là même un regard noir du chevalier et les foudres de sa cousine.

-Cousin Rodney, combien vous faites là preuve de légèreté ! Votre insouciance et votre futilité ne conviennent guère à l'héritier présomptif de la couronne d'Atlantis. Il serait temps de faire preuve d'un peu plus de discernement..

-Cousine Allina, vous vous oubliez. Futile, je ne le suis point. Sachez que je suis très intelligent et que si notre royaume dispose d'un bouclier qui le rend invulnérable, ceci est bien par ma grâce !

A ces propos, la princesse resta coite. En effet, le prince était loin d'être un sot. Il était doué d'une grande agilité d'esprit. Lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants, il avait même manqué mettre à feu le royaume en fabricant une machine à exploser avec les réserves de poudre du royaume. Prince ou pas prince, il avait été longuement interrogé par les services secrets des tuteurs de la princesse Elisabeth. L'affaire était restée ignorée de presque tous, heureusement.

-Cousin Rodney, veuillez je vous prie me pardonner. Il n'était point dans mes intentions de vous offenser mais seulement de vous mettre en garde.

Sachez que je suis en relation avec notre cousine la reine Elisabeth et que je connais la raison de votre venue céans. La reine est préoccupée par les mouvements des troupes des genii à vos frontières et vous êtes là afin d'observer. J'ajouterai même d'espionner. Et bien, sachez cousin que la reine est aussi de notre coalition. D'autre part, n'ayez crainte, je ne souhaite pas plus que vous une union entre nous.

D'ailleurs, on dirait que votre cœur soupire ailleurs, ajouta t'elle malicieusement, faisant de nouveau s'empourprer son cousin.

Le chevalier intervint :

-Princesse Allina, nous vous savons gré de la confiance que vous nous avez témoigné. Et j'ajoute que votre sagesse et votre courage n'ont d'égale que votre beauté.

Le prince qui venait de porter une coupe à ses lèvres avala de travers et faillit s'étouffer. Il recracha son breuvage et en devint rouge de confusion.

-Mille excuse, cousine Allina, je ne sais point ce qui m'a pris.

-Je crois que je le sais, moi, répliqua la princesse avec un sourire espiègle. Puis mi grave, mi amusée, elle s'adressa au chevalier :

-Ne quittez pas le prince d'un pas. Il y a péril en ce château. J'ai connaissance que vous avez juré à la reine de le protéger au péril de vote vie et…

-Quoi, vous avez tramé avec la reine dans mon dos ? Je suis très bien capable de m'occuper de moi tout seul et cela fait des lustres que je me passe des services d'une nourrice ! s'écria le prince outré. J'aimerai que tous, vous cessiez de me prendre pour un stupide jouvenceau !

Le prince croisa les bras et jeta un regard furibond au chevalier.

-Bon, et bien, cousin Rodney, chevalier Sheppard, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Je suis lasse et désire me reposer, dit-elle en les congédiant avec un sourire aimable. Cousin, j'espère que vous serez demain dans de meilleures dispositions à mon égard. Et méfiez vous du roi Kolya. Sous ses allures aimables et charmantes, il n'est qu « apparences ».

Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent et le prince commença à gravir l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux remparts.

Il sentait les aiguillons de la jalousie le transpercer de part en part. Que son chevalier ait complimenté sa cousine lui semblait de la dernière trahison.

-Prince Rodney, il me semble que vous vous fourvoyez. Nos appartements ne sont point dans cette direction.

-Chevalier Sheppard, je vais où bon me semble. Mais puisque vous me prêtez quelque attention, je désire me promener un instant au clair de lune.

-Je vous accompagne.

-A votre gré.

L'astre de la nuit éclairait faiblement les donjons et jetait des ombres fantomatiques sur le chemin de ronde.

Le prince fit quelques pas et frissonna. Il poussa un long soupir et le chevalier fut aussitôt près de lui.

-Vous soupirez, prince !

-Voyons, John, nous devions jeter l'étiquette par dessus les remparts !

-Rodney, vous m'avez pardonné !

-John, je ne vous ai jamais tenu grief, répliqua le prince, égarant quelque peu la vérité. Au fait, ma cousine a l'air de ne point vous laisser indifférent ?

-Rodney, votre cousine est une demoiselle fort belle et courageuse mais mon cœur est pris ailleurs.

-Et quelle est cette personne à qui la chance sourit tant ?

-Vous la connaissez bien, prince, murmura le chevalier en se rapprochant.

Le cœur du prince se mit à battre la chamade. Les yeux du chevalier brillaient. Il saisit la main de son bien-aimé et la posa sur son cœur puis rapprocha doucement son visage du sien.

-Prince Rodney, quel plaisir de vous trouver céans. Quelle merveilleuse nuit, n'est ce pas, s'exclama la voix forte du roi Kolya qui surgit brusquement de l'obscurité.

Mortecouille ! Mais il allait en faire de la pâtée pour repaître les larves qui grouillaient dans les douves, de ce chien galeux ! Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen d'embrasser son prince en paix ! Mais quel avait donc été son crime pour être poursuivi par une déveine pareille !

Le roi fit silence puis enfin continua d'un ton pensif : Je viens souvent en ces lieux contempler les cieux étoilés. C'est curieux, parfois il me prend l'idée étrange que ma véritable demeure est loin, là-haut. Comme si je m'étais par mégarde fourvoyé de… Mais trêve de mélancolie. La nuit bleutée me fait songer à vos yeux, prince, susurra t'il, ignorant délibérément le chevalier Sheppard.

-Vraiment, roi Kolya, minauda le prince, sensible au compliment. Aie !

Le chevalier venait de lui broyer la main.

-Certes, prince, répondit le roi surpris, désirez-vous accomplir une visite nocturne de lieux. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous servir de guide.

-Euh, et bien avec pl…

-Certes non, sire, le prince me confiait à l'instant qu'il était las et combien le voyage l'avait éprouvé. Son seul désir est maintenant de succomber au sommeil dans SA suite.

-Et vous, Sheppard, allez-vous succomber aussi ? Persifla le roi.

-Mon devoir est de protéger le prince de tous les périls, quels qu'ils soient et quelque puisse être leur nature. Je pense que vous m'en donnez raison ?

-Soit, et bien bonsoir prince. Le souverain s'inclina. Il jeta un regard acéré au chevalier :

-Je suppose que le prince escompte une protection rapprochée de votre part ?

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils. Ces propos lui rappelaient une autre conversation qui s'était tenue quelques jours plus tôt et loin d'ici. Il haussa les épaules. Il était las, lui aussi.

-_Très_ rapprochée, sire.

Il vit avec satisfaction le roi blêmir et entraîna son prince vers sa suite.

-Rodney, voici vos appartements. Je souhaite que la nuit vous soit douce et vos rêves fort agréables.

-John, si vous vouliez me faire la grâce de votre présence, la nuit me sera encore plus douce, murmura le prince ouvrant la porte et laissant entrer ce dernier.

-Rodney, enfin, si vous saviez à quel point vous comblez mes espérances !

-Ne vous gaussez point, John, mais je suis effrayé par ce château et ses ombres et vous savoir près de moi me rassurerait. Après tout, je sais maintenant que vous avez fait serment à ma cousine la reine de me protéger. Et bien, en voilà l'occasion.

Le chevalier qui avait nourri quelques espoirs sur les intentions nocturnes de son prince ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du dépit.

-Mais où dormirais-je Rodney ? Bon, le sol est bien froid et dur mais j'en ferai mon affaire. Après tout, je suis un soldat, habitué à vivre à la dure. Et si je tremble et tressaille malgré tout, j'espère ne point troubler votre sommeil. L'aube ne m'en trouvera que plus aguerri.( 2).

-Que nenni, John, je ne vous laisserais point trembler de froid, s'exclama le prince épouvanté. Vous partagerez ma couche, en tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr.

-Rodney, votre vertu n'aura pas à craindre de moi. Je vous en fais serment.

-Ma vertu a bien été sujet à rire pour ma cousine Allina.

-Rodney, je le répète, elle ne fait que vous honorer.

Le chevalier se détourna afin de permettre au prince de se dévêtir et de se glisser sous les épais draps de lin. Puis il fit de même et se coucha aussi en éteignant la chandelle.

-Rodney, avez-vous assez chaud ? Désirez vous que j'appelle vos gens afin d'entretenir la flambée ?

-Non mais je tremble un peu. Ce lit est si froid.

-Venez tout contre moi, je vais vous réchauffer.

-John, je n'ose.

-Rodney, j'ai juré de me conduire en parfait chevalier et cette nuit, votre pucelage ne souffrira point de mes ardeurs. Foi de chevalier Sheppard.

Le prince devint cramoisi mais se rapprocha de son chevalier qui le prit dans ses bras.

Il se pelotonna et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il avait bien le désir que John se livre à quelques audaces et ne fasse point si grand cas de son serment. Mais il savait que ce dernier respecterait son honneur. Quelle plaie ces coutumes ! Il se serra encore un peu, se laissant envahir par l'odeur virile de son compagnon de lit et ferma les yeux.( 3).

Par tous les glands du chêne de Saint Pegasus ! la virilité au garde-à-vous du chevalier était là bien mise à rude épreuve. Il avait un gourdin dressé comme un donjon entre les jambes ( 4) et il ne pouvait s'en servir alors que l'objet de ses désirs était collé à lui dans l'obscurité de la chambrée. Il souffrait mille tourments et menait une lutte acharnée pour ne point succomber.

C'était une nouvelle épreuve et celle-ci était particulièrement dure (5). Une vie de danger, semée d'embûches, de batailles et parfois de tourments pour se retrouver à pratiquer l'abstinence comme un moinillon alors que son fier membre lui ordonnait vigoureusement de partir à l'assaut. Ah, il aurait mieux valu dormir à même le sol gelé. Il aurait moins souffert.

-Prince, murmura t'il à son bien aimé, j'ai juré…pour cette nuit.

Le prince qui, s'il était puceau, n'en était point sot et avait senti un changement notable dans la morphologie de son chevalier se serra encore plus et se frotta tout en feignant le sommeil contre ce dernier, lui arrachant un douloureux gémissement. (6).

Puis satisfait, il sourit et s'endormit.

_A suivre…_

1) Merci Gateship

2) Quel hypocrite, ce John !

3) Pour les pervers(es) qui imagineraient un lemon, je rappelle qu'il s'agit là d'un conte. Quoique…Bon, il y aura d'autres nuits.

4) Oui, je sais, c'est pas très élégant.

_5)_ Et oui, elle était facile mais je n'ai pas pu résister

6) Ben là, il exagère, Rodney !


	10. Le prince et le roi

10) Le prince et le roi

Le prince Rodney s'éveilla à l'aurore, blotti dans les bras de son chevalier. Les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les vitraux et balayaient la pièce de rais de lumière.

-Rodney, vous voici éveillé, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

-Excellente, John, et vous même ? Quelques songes ont-ils troublé votre sommeil ? Avez-vous rêvé de moi ? s'enquerit le prince.

-Rodney, vous avez enchanté mes rêves, répondit le chevalier captivé par les yeux bleus qui venaient de plonger dans les siens.

La nuit était terminée et il était délié de sa promesse. Il effleura avec douceur la joue de son bien-aimé et l'enlaça tendrement. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent irrésistiblement et il pouvait déjà sentir le léger souffle de son prince sur les siennes.

-Cousin Rodney !

Par les attributs sacrés gardés religieusement en relique de Saint Pegasus, patron du royaume ! Mais il était poursuivi par le mauvais sort ! Aurait-il commis quelque faute impardonnable dont les dieux lui tiendrait rigueur ?

-Cousin Rodney ! Allina venait d'entrer en coup de vent dans la chambre et s'arrêta brusquement, bouche bée.

-Cousin Rodney, s'écria t'elle stupéfaite, vous me trouvez là confondue. Comme vous voilà en bonne compagnie…La nuitée vous a certainement été bien douce et votre vertu si précieuse hier aurait chu dans les oubliettes ?

-Cousine Allina, bafouilla le prince cramoisi, ne vous méprenez point. J'ai offert au chevalier de partager ma couche en tout bien tout honneur.

-Alors, s'agirait il d'un assag ? Auriez vous soumis votre chevalier à cette difficile et tentatrice épreuve ? (1)

-Un assag ? Le chevalier dévisagea pensivement son prince et un doute se fit jour en son esprit. Se pouvait-il que ce dernier eut trouvé quelque divertissement à le mettre à l'épreuve ? Aurait-il souffert tous ces tourments afin de satisfaire un caprice de Rodney ? Son prince adoré aurait délibérément attisé le feu qui brûlait en lui ?

-Rodneyyy !

-Euh, et bien je vous laisse, messires, une affaire urgente m'appelle sur l'heure ! La princesse s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Le prince était dans ses petites chausses.

-John, je vous en conjure, susurra t'il tendrement à l'oreille de son chevalier et en se serrant câlinement contre lui, n'allez point prêter foi à pareille calomnie ! Comment pouvez-vous songer à cela. Il n'est point dans mes usages de me montrer si cruel ! Les beaux yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je vous en prie, oublions ces paroles injustes et blessantes.

Le prince se dit qu'il allait devoir en allumer, des cierges à la chapelle de saint Pegasus pour se faire pardonner ce mensonge !

-Soit Rodney, je veux bien croire à votre parole, répliqua John ému mais qui malgré tout nourrissait quelques sérieux soupçons vis à vis de son aimé.

Les deux hommes se revêtirent en silence. Le chevalier Sheppard était préoccupé. Si le roi Kolya nourrissait de noirs desseins, ils devaient le découvrir sur l'heure. Le royaume d'Atlantis était vulnérable. Par le ciel, personne ne savait que le bouclier arrivait en fin de vie. Cela devait rester un secret. Lors la question se posait : les armes existaient-elles oui ou non ? Si oui, elles étaient dissimulées au château. Il y aurait eut trop grand risque pour le roi Kolya de les garder hors de son contrôle.

Oui, l'heure était grave. Il fallait agir et il n'entrait point dans ses intentions de ménager son prince.

-Rodney, dit-il fermement, nous devons tout mettre en œuvre afin de nous enquérir sur les armes dont nous a entretenu votre cousine. S'il s'avérait que ses renseignements soient justes, nous allons au devant d'un grave péril. Je vous somme d'extirper tous les renseignements que vous pourrez tirer du roi. Je vous en conjure, faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir.

-Tout, John ?

-Rodney, s'écria le chevalier exaspéré. Tout dans la limite de la bienséance. Et ne laissez point ce gibier de potence vous en conter. Pardieu, vous êtes parfois si crédule !

-John ! s'emporta le prince offusqué, vous n'avez d'ordre à me donner et d'ailleurs, ne seriez vous point jaloux du roi ?

-Moi, jaloux de cet épouvantail couronné, vous plaisantez ! éclata le chevalier. N'était-ce point vous qui ressentiez ardemment les affres de la jalousie hier au soir. Vous n'aviez qu'un désir : étriper votre cousine à chaque sourire qu'elle me destinait.

-Mufle ! Le prince rouge de colère sortit en claquant la porte. John exagérait. C'était vrai qu'il était un peu jaloux. Et alors ? Il saurait se montrer bon prince et pardonner l'offense. En attendant, il allait accomplir son devoir.

-Prince Rodney, quel plaisir de vous trouver si matinal ! J'allais justement de ce pas m'enquérir de vous. N'êtes vous point accompagné aujourd'hui.

-Roi Kolya, j'espérai tant que nous pourrions deviser seuls. Vous êtes si passionnant. Tous ces voyages lointains, ces conquêtes. Oui, vraiment, je vous admire, susurra le prince en rosissant légèrement d'un air intimidé, sans omettre bien sur de plonger ses beaux yeux bleus dans ceux de son vis à vis.

-Prince, s'exclama le roi ébloui, quel honneur vous me faites là. Laissez moi me confier quelque peu : Depuis la veillée, mes pensées ne sont pour vous. Je suis tombé sous votre charme. Mon cœur s'est enflammé et vous seul saurez éteindre le brasier.

Quelle fougue ! Et bien, s'il s'était attendu à pareille déclaration. Le prince resta un instant indécis puis se lança.

-Roi Kolya, vous ne m'êtes point indifférent non plus. Mais faisons plus ample connaissance. Me ferez vous la faveur de me faire la visite de vos…jardins ?

-Avec joie, mon prince ! Rodney.

-Euh, restons en à « prince » si vous le voulez bien. Le conseiller Aiden(2) ne souffrirai pas que je déroge à l'étiquette.

La visite fut des plus agréable. Le roi se montra fort courtois et empressé de plaire à son hôte.

-Et ces bâtisses, là ? s'enquit le prince avec curiosité, désignant des bâtiments isolés des habitations principales.

-Oh, il ne s'agit que de granges sans intérêt aucun, fréquentées par quelques maraudeurs de passage. Elles sont de plus infestées d'araignées et de rats que poursuivent quelques chats.

-Mais j'adore les chats, s'exclama Rodney en s'élançant.

-Prince, arrêtez !

Rodney stoppa, surpris par l'ordre intimé d'un ton dur et sans aménité. Le roi l'observa avec quelque suspicion et le prince jugea bon de ne pas insister.

Il sourit :

-Vous avez raison, sire, ces endroits malsains ne font qu'aggraver les nombreuses intolérances dont je souffre.

Tout en devisant gaiement, il observa du coin de l'œil le conseiller Cowen qui sortait céans des granges en question. Il jeta un coup d'œil au roi qui ne l'avait pas remarqué et le prit par le bras.

-Continuons cette délicieuse promenade roi Kolya. Quels superbes jets d'eau ! Quels magnifiques fleurs ! Et qui est cette délicieuse demoiselle dans sa si jolie robe de dentelles, une bergère ?

-Prince, laissez moi vous présenter la fille de mon ancien intendant aujourd'hui décédé.

Le malheureux a trouvé la mort lors d'une expédition avec les gens de la princesse Teyla, qui vit sur Atlantis, je crois et à qui nous avons confisqué le royaume. Nous lui avons bien offert de gouverner sous notre autorité mais elle a choisi l'exil.

Rodney gratifia la jeune fille d'un charmant sourire. Elle disparut, ravissante, dans les contre-allées des jardins.

Le prince finit par regagner sa suite, prétextant quelque entretien avec son conseiller. Il y trouva son chevalier qui l'accueillit d'un air sombre.

-Alors Rodney,la promenade vous a sied ? Le roi est-il beau parleur ? Vous aura t'il captivé avec ses récits palpitants ?

-Le roi est de fort agréable compagnie, en effet. Et au fait, il m'a même déclaré sa flamme, annonça perfidement le prince.

-Le malotru, je vais le pourfendre sur l'heure ! s'écria le chevalier sortant de ses gonds. Il tira son épée et bondit.

Le prince s'interposa.

-Nenni, John, vous n'en ferez rien. Je suis néanmoins flatté de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette affaire. Mais vous l'avez dit vous même : le royaume est en péril. Et j'ai peut-être idée de l'endroit où pourraient se dissimuler les armes.

Devant la stupéfaction de son chevalier, Rodney conta l'incident de la grange et la présence incongrue du conseiller Cowen en ces lieux.

-Oh Rodney, vous êtes brave, intelligent et courageux. Pardonnez-moi les paroles malencontreuses que j'ai eu à votre égard ce matin, je vous en supplie.

-John, pardonnez moi de même, je vous prie et cessons donc de nous chamailler sans cesse !

-Rodney, ainsi sera t'il ; Je jure de ne plus vous chercher querelle et de toujours garder calme et sérénité par devant vous. Parole de chevalier.

-Le roi Kolya ne manque pas d'attrait, ne trouvez vous donc point ? Il a une aura mystérieuse qui le rend irrésistible et…

-Rodney, comment pouvez vous vous amouracher d'un résidu de citerne commune issu d'un furoncle pustuleux vomi par un pestiféré phtisique ! vitupéra le chevalier hors de lui. Vous êtes vraiment d'une naïveté comme on n'en trouve que dans les contes pour enfants !

-John, voilà que vous vous laissez aller à quelque emportement de nouveau. Je n'en pensais mot et ne cherchais qu'à vous taquiner.

-Rodney, j'exige à cette heure que vous cessiez de jouer avec moi, intima le chevalier Sheppard excédé. Ma patience n'est pas infinie et vous finiriez par vous en repentir.

Pour lors, je vais visiter lesdites granges. Restez ici et n'en bougez point.

-Il n'en est pas question, je vous accompagne. Vous ne songeriez pas vraiment m'abandonner seul céans …à la merci du roi Kolya ? Le prince enlaça son chevalier et enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Je vous adjure de ne point me laisser seul, je suis si effrayé ! gémit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Convaincu par les arguments imparables de son aimé, John acquiesça. Il se demanda s'il pouvait l'embrasser là mais se dit que de toute façon, c'était inutile puisqu'au moment où il allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Rodney, quelqu'un surgirait à l'improviste . Il attendit et aucun quidam ne franchit la porte alors il baissa la tête et sa bouche se posa presque sur celle de son amoureux quand…un battement d'ailes l'interrompit. Un pigeon vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Crénom de bordel de satané volatile sorti tout droit du cul de Lucifer ! Il se saisit dudit oiseau et lui tordit le cou puis le jeta par-dessus son épaule.

-Bon, où en étions-nous Rodney ? grogna t'il en l'étreignant de nouveau.

-Euh, John, je crains bien que vous ayez fait subir un mauvais sort à un messager de notre reine Elisabeth.

-Saperlotte ! s'exclama le chevalier examinant le petit cadavre, Je me suis fourvoyé là. Bon, voyons quelles nouvelles l'importun apportait-il.

Il lui retira la bague et entreprit la lecture du parchemin.

-La reine confirme les mouvements des troupes de Kolya. Il n'aurait pas cette audace s'il n'escomptait s'appuyer sur une artillerie lourde. Venez Rodney, ne perdons plus de temps !

-Et lui, interrogea le prince désignant le petit corps abandonné au sol.

-Décédé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Hop ! au bûcher le fâcheux. Il se saisit du volatile et le jeta dans l'âtre sous le regard effaré de son prince.

-Rodney, nous n'avons pas le temps de lui organiser des funérailles ! Allons, pressons nous !

La grange n'avait rien de particulier. Quelques rats détalèrent à leur arrivée poursuivis par des matous dodus.

-John, ne sentez vous point cette odeur ? on dirait de la poudre, s'étonna le prince. Il me semble que cela vienne de cet endroit. Il désigna le fond du bâtiment.

Le chevalier finit par remarquer une trappe. Les gonds venaient d'être fraîchement huilés.

-Rodney, vous êtes extraordinaire, lança Sheppard s'attirant par là un magnifique sourire de son compagnon.

-Je sais John

Il souleva la trappe et distingua les barreaux d'une échelle.

Ils descendirent.

Tout ceci était fort curieux. Les murs étaient de pierre et semblaient d'une épaisseur peu commune. On aurait dit une forteresse souterraine. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une immense salle et restèrent bouche bée.

-Les armes, elles sont là !

Balistes, catapultes, trébuchets, couillards, arbalètes… Elles étaient bien là, une multitude d'engins de guerre, des milliers d'arcs, d'arbalètes et des centaines de barriques de …Rodney se pencha et renifla :

-De la poudre !

Son attention se rapporta sur un établi où étaient alignés fioles et grimoires. Quelqu'un menait là quelques expériences. Il examina les parchemins et eut un hoquet de surprise.

-John, venez là et voyez. Ce sont icilà mes annotations et grimoires sur les expériences que je mène dans les catacombes de notre royaume. Par quel miracle ont-elles été acheminées céans ?

Une voix à l'intonation moqueuse retentit derrière eux :

-Non pas par miracle, mais par mes soins. Prince Rodney, je ne vous salue pas. Et bien, pour une foi vous voilà coi, railla Kavanaugh, pair du royaume d'Atlantis. Et vous, chevalier Sheppard, vous voilà d'un coup moins faraud ! Auriez vous perdu votre courage ? De trop vous consacrer aux jeux de l'amour avec votre beau prince vous aurait amolli ?

-Traître ! ladre ! couard ! je vais te pourfendre, espèce de chien galeux. Comment oses-tu mettre en doute l'honneur de notre prince ! Tu vas trépasser sur le champ, prépare toi à remettre ton âme au Diable !

-Pas tout de suite, Sheppard, les insectes ont eux aussi leur utilité. Posez votre épée si vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive un fâcheux malheur à votre ami.

Le roi Kolya sortit de sa ceinture un long coutelas dentelé et l'apposa sous la gorge du prince.

-Je ne voudrais pas trancher un si joli cou et par là même occire une si désirable personne.

Des soldats apparurent, pointant des arcs bandés sur le chevalier. Celui-ci laissa tomber son épée au sol.

Le roi esquissa un sourire carnassier.

-Attachez-les. Nous allons avoir une petite conversation. Je suis impatient de vous entendre tous les deux. Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à me confier.

_A suivre…_

1)°L'assag ( L'essai ) Cérémonie où la dame (souvent nue) mettait son soupirant à l'épreuve. Elle lui permettait de se coucher près de lui tout en exigeant qu'il la respecte et ne la touche pas.(Je me demande quel était le pourcentage de réussite ? Résultat visible par tous neuf mois après, je pense).

2) Un seul N, pour Jojo.


	11. La salle des tortures

11) Salle des tortures

Le chevalier Sheppard, attaché par des fers au mur verdâtre et suintant ruait et se débattait. En vain.

Il se trouvait dans un sombre cachot sous le château. En fait, il s'agissait de la salle des tortures, fief du bourreau des genii.

C'était une salle bien équipée. On y trouvait un chevalet à empalement, une chaise à clous, l'indispensable roue à laquelle on attachait les prisonniers afin de leur briser les membres et même un attirail de pinces à arracher les chairs. Il ne manquait même ni la hache ni le garrot. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait bien rangée et entretenue avec soin une potence démontable.

Le quidam en question, un brave homme corpulent et surtout odorant ( Le chevalier trouvait qu'il dégageait une répugnante odeur de charogne) lui adressa un sourire compatissant :

-Allons, jeune homme, il ne sert à rien de vous débattre ainsi, vous allez vous fatiguer et vous ne serez plus en mesure d'apprécier le traitement que je vous réserve.

-Puanteur de bouse de putois roulé dans des excréments de bouc !

-Cela n'est point très aimable à mon égard, chevalier Sheppard, se plaignit le bourreau. Je ne fais que mon ouvrage. Les temps sont durs pour les pauvres artisans et pourtant, je mets du cœur à la tache mais mes mérites ne sontguère reconnus. Je suis obligé de vivre à l'écart avec ma femme et mes enfants et les gens se signent sur mon passage. Et moi qui suis si sensible ! Pourtant, n'est point bourreau qui veut, c'est un long apprentissage pour apprendre les ficelles du métier. Ah, je pourrais deviser des heures mais voilà que je m'emballe. Mes propos doivent vous ennuyer.

Personne ne me montre de considération, même les suppliciés ne savent point apprécier, se lamenta t'il. Croyez moi, le métier se perd. J'ai même ouï dire que dans certaines contrées, il sont obligés de faire appel au boucher. Moi je dis que là c'est un manque de respect pour le client et vous verrez ce que …

Il fut interrompu dans ses lamentations par l'arrivée du roi Kolya qui tenait fermement le prince.

A peine entré, ce dernier se jeta au cou de son soupirant.

-Que vous ont-il fait John. Ces fers qui vous rentrent dans les chairs, quel traitement cruel !

-John ? Et l'étiquette à laquelle vous étiez si attaché tantôt ? Railla le roi.

-Je vous adjure de faire délivrer le chevalier Sheppard de ses fers sur l'heure, roi Kolya sinon…

-Sinon ? s'enquérit le monarque avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Euh, j'en réfèrerai par voie diplomatique à notre souveraine Elisabeth qui ne manquera pas de vous signifier son désaccord et…

-Prince Rodney, vous me plaisez de plus en plus et j'aime vous voir ainsi courroucé. Ecoutez attentivement ma proposition : Restez de votre propre gré au château. Vous y serez traité avec tous les égards et les distinctions qui conviennent à votre rang et je mettrai à votre disposition tout ce que vous quémanderez pour satisfaire votre goût pour les études et continuer vos expériences. Je ferai le siège du royaume d'Atlantis et je vous ramènerai l'E2PZ. ( Le prince sursauta et jeta un regard furibond à Kavanaugh).Ensemble nous pouvons bâtir un empire. Ma force et votre génie y pourvoiront. Vous serez le grand maître du royaume à mes côtés..

-Mais..gémit le pair Kavanaugh, vous m'aviez promis…

-La ferme gueux si tu ne veux point rejoindre le chevalier et ne me recoupe jamais la parole sinon je te fais empaler par le fondement.

-Bien sire, s'exclama le gueux en question terrorisé en se jetant à plat ventre devant son maître.

-Bourreau, tu pourrais faire le ménage de ton antre plus souvent, il y a des déchets au sol, ironisa le chevalier Sheppard.

-Quelle est votre décision, prince ? Interrogea le roi ignorant le chevalier.

Le prince s'approcha du monarque en souriant et lui envoya en plein visage un magnifique crachat royal.

Les traits du souverain se décomposèrent sous l'effet de son courroux. Il leva le bras et souffleta violemment le prince le projetant à travers le cachot.

Celui-ci se redressa, le nez en sang.

-Je vous méprise Kolya. Vous vous pensez roi alors que vous n'êtes rien. Vous n'êtes même pas digne de ramper à mes pieds comme ce vil insecte, nargua le prince désignant Kavanaugh.

-Brave, courageux Rodney ! s'exclama le chevalier admiratif.

-Bourreau, chauffe donc les côtes de ce fanfaron, nous verrons s'il sera aussi loquace dans un moment.

Le bourreau saisit des pincettes chauffées à plan et s'approcha du chevalier.

Le prince se précipita au secours de son aimé mais Kolya l'intercepta au passage et le serra contre lui, l'encerclant de ses bras tout en l'obligeant à regarder.

-Voyez, prince, n'en perdez pas une miette. Je ne voudrais pas vous priver d'un si plaisant spectacle, lui susurra t'il à l'oreille tout en laissant ses lèvres courir sur le lobe.

Le prince eut un hoquet de répulsion.

Les pincettes entrèrent au contact de la peau de Sheppard avec un grésillement. Le chevalier serra les dents et son corps se couvrit de sueur. Un long frisson le parcouru de la tête au pied. Il ne cria pas.

Le bourreau retira ses pincette laissant une marque sur les côtes du chevalier.

-John ! hurla le prince en se débattant. Monstre, assassin, pauvre vermisseau, lâchez moi.

Le prince se mit a ruer et à griffer.

Le roi éclata d'un rire sadique.

-Continuez ainsi, prince, vous m'excitez, ne le sentez vous pas ?

-Kolya, espèce de bubon de pestiféré, je te tuerais, je le jure, foi de Sheppard. J'en fait le serment, tempêta le chevalier..

Bourreau, reprend ton œuvre, ordonna le roi.

Le bourreau se remit avec cœur à l'ouvrage et cette fois-ci le chevalier cria.

C'était plus que ne pouvait en supporter le prince. Il implora le roi :

-Sire, je vous en conjure, faites cesser sur l'heure ce supplice. Je ne puis le supporter.

-Et que me donnerez vous en échange, prince ?s'enquérit le monarque avec un regard pervers.

-Rodney, ne promettez rien, je préfère souffrir mille morts que vous savoir entre les mains de ce pourceau ! s'écria John.

-Tout ce qui ne mettra pas en péril mon honneur, sire, rétorque le prince essayant de ne pas entendre les paroles de son bien-aimé.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, s'exclama le roi en entraînant le prince hors du cachot. Mais pour vous montrez ma bonne volonté, je commue le supplice en dix coups de fouet…pour l'instant.

Le roi entraîna le prince dans le couloir. Ils ouïrent les premiers coups de fouets claquer derrière eux.

Il arrivèrent devant une petite porte en bois. Le roi l'ouvrit et sitôt à l'intérieur enlaça Rodney.

-Prince, il ne tient qu'à vous que votre ami ne subisse point sévices plus cruels encore. Sachez me témoigner quelques faveurs et je serais me montrer clément haleta t'il en le plaquant contre le mur. J'ai des sentiments pour vous, ne les ignorez point et soyez à moi.

Le prince entendit au loin les cris de son bien-aimé qui souffrait sous les lanières du bourreau.

Il sut alors quel était son devoir.

-Roi Kolya, murmura t'il en posant ses lèvres sur celles du tortionnaire, je suis tout à vous.

_A suivre_… 


	12. Affrontements

12 ) Affrontements

Le bourreau était tout à son labeur, distribuant les coups de fouet avec savoir-faire et célérité.

Il avait certes l'amour du travail bien fait et le chevalier en ressentait les effets.

Au septième coup, il sentit que les lanières avaient accroché quelque obstacle dans son dos. Il se retourna pour constater que ledit obstacle était une main. Fort jolie d'ailleurs.

L'autre main tenait l'épée du chevalier pointée sur la panse du bourreau.

-Princesse Allina !

-Bourreau, si tu ne veux point que tes tripes se répandent au sol, délivre le prisonnier sur l'heure.

-Mais princesse, ce sont les ordres de sa majesté le roi !

-Obtempère ou bien je te transperce, boucher !

-Ah ça que nenni, pas boucher, bourreau ! s'exclama ce dernier heurté dans sa conscience professionnelle. Les bouchers ne sont que des amateurs, il n'ont pas le diplôme alors que nous les vrais bou…

La princesse enfonça légèrement l'épée dans la bedaine et un filet de sang coula de l'appendice ventru.

-Ahhh ! le bourreau, certes moins courageux que ses suppliciés se mit en devoir de détacher les clés qui pendouillaient à sa ceinture et libéra le prisonnier.

-Princesse Allina, soyez à jamais assurée de ma reconnaissance mais pressons-nous. Le prince court un grave danger et nous savons bien qu'il n'est point de force à se défendre devant Kolya.

-Boucher, montre-nous le chemin, intima la princesse.

-Mon pauvre prince, s'inquiéta le chevalier Sheppard, il doit être terrorisé à cette heure !

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Le « pauvre prince », acculé au mur embrassa le roi Kolya tout en laissant sa main courir sous le pourpoint de celui-ci. Puis il fit glisser lascivement son genou entre les jambes du monarque, laissant sa cuisse caresser la bosse qui déformait les chausses du roi.

-Prince Rodney, je ne vous pensais point si entreprenant, gémit Kolya, cherchant une prise où s'agripper.

-C'est parce que vous m'échauffez fort, sire.

-Oh mon prince, haleta le roi, pour un puceau, vous savez éveiller les ardeurs.

-Sire, vous me flattez, j'en suis confus, murmura le prince en insinuant tout de même sa main dans les chausses royales.

-Ooooh prince, je ne saurais plus me retenir très longtemps, gémit le roi en laissant échapper un râle de contentement.

-Alors, faisons vite, souffla Rodney tout en projetant avec force son genou dans les attributs kolyens.

Le roi se statufia sur le coup, la respiration coupée et changea subitement de couleur. Ses joues rougies par l'échauffement étaient pour l'heure pales comme la mort et il s'écroula.

-Je ne donnerai ma vertu qu'à mon chevalier, déclara le prince en se penchant sur l'homme inanimé au sol puis il en profita pour balancer perfidement un coup de pieds dans les attributs royaux déjà fort malmenés.

Il se réajusta et repris la direction de la salle des tortures.

-Rodney !

-John !

Le prince se jeta dans les bras de son chevalier qui l'étreignit avec force.

-Rodney, j'ai tant tremblé pour vous. Mais où est Kolya ?

-Evanoui comme une jouvencelle. Je lui est montré de quel bois je me chauffe !

-Rodney, comme vous êtes devenu téméraire, je ne vous reconnais point là. Mais lors, ne vous mettez plus en péril, je suis là pour vous protéger, déclara fermement le chevalier qui n'entendait point se voir délesté de son rôle.

-A votre gré, John, je m'en remet à vous, répliqua le prince en souriant. Partons.

-Vous ne partirez nulle part sans l'autorisation du roi, déclara le pair Kavanaugh qui venait de surgir d'un couloir. Mais sa majesté n'est point céans ? s'étonna t'il soudain moins fanfaron en jetant quelques regards apeurés autour de lui..

-Vous permettez, John ? s'enquit le prince.

-Mais faites donc, mon cher.

Le prince s'avança fermement sur le traite et l'estourbit d'un royal coup de poing sous le menton.

-Oh, mais ne vous êtes vous point blessé ? s'inquiéta le chevalier tout en couvrant de petits baisers attendris le poing en question.

-Si, un peu, peut-être, gémit le chevalierd'une toute petite voix profitant de l'occasion pour se faire câliner.

-Bon, et bien messires, ne m'en voulez point de m'immiscer dans ces tendres propos mais nous devrions partir derechef, intervint sagement Allina. Embarquons sur le « vaisseau des étoiles ». Le conseiller Aiden y a déjà trouvé refuge.

-Oui, mais et les armes ? Rétorqua le chevalier.

Le prince réfléchit :

-J'ai bien évidemment une idée, mon illustre cerveau ne saurait flancher devant l'adversité. Nous allons nous servir de la poudre et tout faire exploser. Je peux fabriquer une mèche assez longue pour assurer notre fuite sans nous mettre en péril.

-Rodney, vous êtes le plus grand génie de tous les royaumes connus ! s'exclama Allina.

-Je ne le nierai point, cousine.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Si son bien-aimé avait acquis la témérité, il n'avait toujours point fait l'apprentissage de la modestie.

Sitôt arrivé à la salle des armes, Allina et le chevalier se mirent à l'ouvrage, rassemblant les barriques de poudre en son centre, aidés en cela par le bourreau maugréant que ce n'était point là son emploi et qu'il saurait bien se plaindre envers qui de droit.

Le prince, penché sur l'établi fabriquait rapidement une longue mèche avec du fil de chanvre.

Aussitôt terminée, il la lia à un tonneau, ajouta une pincée de poudre sur le nœud et se saisit d'une torche qu'il utilisa pour allumer la mèche.

-Maintenant fuyons mes amis !

-Que nenni, vous ne partirez nulle part ! s'écria une voix caverneuse.

Kolya venait de surgir dans la salle,la démarche plutôt hasardeuse mais son arme à la main.

Le chevalier Sheppard saisit son épée.

-Le moment est venu d'en finir, Kolya. Battez vous si vous n'êtes point couard.

-Maraud, je vais te pourfendre, rugit le roi en se jetant sur le chevalier.

-Pour l'heure, je suis encore debout. Je me suis laissé dire que ce n'était pas le cas pour vous tout à l'heure, le prince vous a donné une leçon et vous auriez eu des vapeurs comme une jouvencelle effarouchée ? rétorqua le chevalier en esquivant.

Le prince en question se jeta sur la petite flamme qui crépitait de bon train le long de la mèche et l'étouffa sous ses pieds.

Les deux hommes étaient des escrimeurs chevronnés et savaient se battre. Mais Kolya, déjà secoué par le traitement que lui avait fait subir le prince commençait à faiblir.

Il se saisit traîtreusement d'un fléau accroché au mur et le lança sur le chevalier (1).

Celui-ci esquiva de nouveau et contrecarra en faisant tournoyer l'épée du roi dans les airs.

-Ramassez là, ordonna le chevalier qui était un homme d'honneur(2) et battez vous.

-Comme vous êtes magnanime, preux chevalier, ironisa le roi en reprenant son épée. Mais préparez-vous sur l'heure à descendre aux enfers.

Il s'élança.

-Le diable vous y attend déjà, rétorqua le chevalier en pourfendant la poitrine de Kolya d'un coup d'épée. Celui-ci s'écroula dans une mare de sang.

-John, s'écria le prince en se jetant à son cou, vous êtes le plus vaillant de tous les chevaliers du royaume !

-Mais maintenant, fuyons avant que des renforts n'arrivent, s'exclama Allina. Cousin, allumez la mèche !

Ils coururent à travers les douves du château, guidés par le bourreau jusqu'au rivage .

Dans la salle des armes, la petite flamme courageuse continua son bonhomme de chemin, grimpa le long du tonneau et rencontra la poudre. La formidable détonation se répercuta à travers tout le château, ébranlant les murs. Le feu qui avait pris dans les souterrains, se propagea, brûlant tout sur son passage. En quelques minutes il ne resta plus rien des armes. Les flammes remontèrent, embrasant les granges, se répandant dans les jardins et atteignirent le château. L'incendie dura toute la nuit.

Sur le pont du « vaisseau des étoiles » le prince et le chevalier contemplaient le brasier. Les rougeoiements de l'incendie reflétaient sur le visage de Rodney quand le chevalier mit un genou à terre devant lui.

-Rodney, mon souhait le plus cher est de passer ma vie à vos côtés pour toujours vous aimer. Me ferez-vous l'immense honneur de m'épouser ?

-John, je vous aime aussi et vous épouser est mon vœu le plus cher.

Le chevalier se releva. Maintenant il pouvait embrasser son prince. Aucun importun ne se profilait à l'horizon. Il enlaça fougueusement son bien-aimé , posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec passion.

-Chevalier Sheppard ! cousin Rodney ! s'exclama malicieusement Allina qui venait de surgir sur le pont..

Les deux amoureux ne l'ouïrent point. Elle s'éclipsa silencieusement les laissant s'étreindre sous le ciel étoilé.(3)

A suivre… 

(1) Dans les films de cape et d'épée, c'est toujours comme ça. Le méchant se saisit traîtreusement d'un fléau, poignard, pot de fleurs etc.. ( Barrez la mention inutile) pour le lancer sur le héros qui se bat à la loyale, lui, bien sur.

(2) Idem, le méchant est toujours désarmé et le héros lui rend son arme afin de le massacrer à la loyale. C'est comme ça aussi.

(3) Ben il était temps, hein ?


	13. Le mariage

_Ferme tes jolis yeux  
Car les heures sont brèves  
Au pays merveilleux  
Au doux pays des rêves  
Ferme tes jolis yeux  
Car tout n'est que mensonge  
Le bonheur est un songe  
Ferme tes jolis yeux_

(Paroles: Virgile Thomas, R de Buxeuil. Musique: R de Buxeuil 1913)

13) Le Mariage

Le « Vaisseau des étoiles » accosta quelques jours plus tard dans la baie d'Atlantis. L'annonce de la victoire sur le roi Kolya les avait précédé et ils furent accueillis avec liesse.

La reine Elisabeth, prévenue par un parchemin confié à un pigeon voyageur avait dépêché une partie de l'armée vers les frontières de l'est. Mais les troupes de Kolya, déroutées par l'absence des armes promises s'étaient dispersées.

On convoqua derechef les dirigeants des royaumes afin de conclure des traités de paix. La princesse Teyla retrouva sa couronne et repris le trône d'Athos d'où Kolya l'avait chassée. Allina retrouva le chef de Sertita dont elle était fort éprise et partit sur l'invitation de ce dernier en voyage dans sa contrée.

Le prince Rodney et le chevalier Sheppard avouèrent leur amour à la reine et celle-ci, après avoir consulté le conseil ne vit aucun empêchement à leur mariage.

Au contraire, la reine se réjouit fort de l'aubaine. Sa propre succession était désormais assurée. Le royaume serait gouverné à la foi par le génie et la force. Cela était de bon augure et elle ne pouvait que s'en féliciter.

Et elle avait raison.

De génération en génération le royaume prospéra, évolua et connu de nombreux changements.

Il devint cité. Des tours immenses s'élevèrent comme des flèches pointées vers le soleil.

La cité connu son age d'or et un beau jour s'envola dans les cieux.

Des secrets furent gardés, transmis puis oubliés ou abandonnés dans quelque recoin sombre et mystérieux. De nouveaux ennemis firent leur apparition. Les wraith quittèrent définitivement les livres de contes des petits atlantes pour devenir fléau. Les habitants de la cité furent vaincus. Quelques uns s'échappèrent pour revenir dix mille ans plus tard. Atlantis émergea alors de sa longue torpeur pour reprendre vie.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Ooooooooo

Pour l'heure, les préparatifs du mariage princier allaient bon train. Tous les dirigeants des royaumes y avaient été conviés. La cérémonie fut grandiose et fort émouvante. Un magnifique feu d'artifice fut tiré sur l'océan et un grand banquet organisé. Les festivités durèrent jusqu'à l'aube.

Mais à minuit précise les mariés s'éclipsèrent.

Le chevalier prit son prince par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Mais où m'emmenez vous ainsi ? s'enquérit le prince.

-Laissez-moi vous en faire surprise, Rodney.

Le « Vaisseau des étoiles » était prêt à appareiller et n'attendait plus que ses deux passagers.

Sitôt furent-ils montés à bord, le conseiller Aiden, promu capitaine leva l'ancre et mit le cap sur le large.

John et Rodney, main dans la main se dirigèrent sur le pont supérieur du bateau. Johnadmira une fois de plus son bien-aimé:

-Rodney, je vous en fais serment,mes engagements envers vous ne sauraient faillir, je vous aime.

-Je vous aime aussi, John, et je place toute ma confiance en vous, répondit Rodney en se serrant dans les bras de son amoureux tout en quémandant un baiser qu'il n'eut point de peine à obtenir.

La langue du chevalier caressait voluptueusement celle de son prince et ils sentirentmonter eneux les prémices du désir.

-Venez, mon prince, j'ai hâte de vous aimer.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls dans les appartements royaux.

Le chevalier enlaça son bien aimé avec fougue et passion.

-Rodney, j'ai tant attendu ce moment ! s'exclama t'il en prenant avec empressement possession de la bouche du prince qui entrouvrit les lèvres et s'abandonna à l'étreinte.

Enfin John le relâcha et commença lentement à le dévêtir. Les atours tombèrent au sol et le prince se retrouva nu et rougissant sous le regard de braise de son chevalier.

Celui-ci entreprit maintes caresses et baisers qui enflammèrent son amant puis il l'entraîna sur le vaste lit à baldaquin où il le fit allonger, frémissant et anxieux sur le drap de lin.

-N'ayez point de crainte Rodney, mon doux prince, je ne veux là que vous aimer et point vous faire de mal.

Le chevalier se dévêtit à son tour et le prince rougit de nouveau devant sa virilité fièrement dressée.

-Rodney, ne rougissez point ainsi et voyez combien je vous désire ardemment, murmura à son oreille le chevalier tout en s'allongeant au coté de son prince et en laissant courir ses mains et ses lèvres sur le corps offert.

Ledit corps se mit à frémir et palpiter au gré des caresses ardentes qui le parcouraient.

Puis les mains de Rodney s'enhardirent et il prodigua à son tour mille câlineries à son chevalier tout en gémissant de contentement.

-Rodney, je désire maintenant vous faire mien, murmura le chevalier en le prenant encore une fois dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Puis il le fitretourner sur le ventre.

Rodney obtempéra, partagé entre la crainte et le désir. John le caressa encore longuement lui prodiguant moult frissons de plaisir.

Puis il entra en lui. La douleur fut vive et Rodney ne put s'empecher de crier. John lui prodiguanombreuses paroles de réconfort et de douceur au creux de l'oreille.Mais le plaisir vint et bientôt le prince se mit à gémir sous les fougueux assauts de son chevalier dont les ardeurs ne faiblissaient point. Il se sentit défaillir de bonheur.

-Oh Rodney, haleta le chevalier, que de jouissance vous m'apportez là !

Le corps du prince se cambra sous lui dans un cri.

Et ensemble ils atteignirent l'extase suprême.

L'aube les trouva heureux et enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se laissant bercer par le doux roulis du bateau qui les emmenait vers un long voyage.

Et il vécurent heureux et adoptèrent beaucoup d'enfants.

**FIN**


End file.
